


Where Scott Lang is a little shit (but a surprisingly good match-maker)

by KallenTheNightSwan



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta/Omega, F/F, M/M, Matt Murdock Angst, Mentions of Cancer, Protective Sam Wilson, Protective Steve Rogers, Scott Needs A Hug, Scott is a Good Friend, Scott is a little shit, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KallenTheNightSwan/pseuds/KallenTheNightSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott Lang is a curious and mischievous omega by nature, so when he discovers that Daredevil can hear him when he's ant-sized... </p><p>He decides to have some fun with it.</p><p>Especially because he's kinda stuck anyways, and Sam won't pay attention to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scott is giddy when he gets to once again ‘suit up’ with the _Avengers_ and even when he’s miniaturized and thrown probably thirty feet, knowing he’ll be unable to move tomorrow, the omega’s on cloud freaking _nine_.

 

There seemed to be some sort of mass panic, as an army of androids (not as awesome or as formidable as Vision, thank _god_ ) that started to tear into New York. Scott isn’t super-familiar with NYC, but he definitely knows that they are probably somewhere near Hell’s Kitchen because _Daredevil_ was fighting alongside them, and the man was _awesome_.

 

He will have to geek out and fan-boy later, though – because he’s about to shrink down again, when he hears Falcon fly over him…

 

Scott winces when he hears the beta crash and the sound of cracking concrete.

 

Okay. Correction. _Thrown_ over him, he fumbles with his helmet when he doesn’t hear their usual radio-chatter over his com.

 

“Sam?! Dude, you okay?... _Hello?!?!_ ” He looks around him and when he sees the red suit of their ally about twenty feet from him and his lips are moving – then he looks up to his left where he knows Hawkeye is posted. His lips are moving too.

 

Fuck. His com is out.

 

Another crash nearby, and then Scott hears screams. Hearing the jets of Falcon’s suit fly back over his head and down a few blocks, and then sees Hawkeye follow the man over the rooftops.

 

So it looks like he’s stuck with the new guy.

 

“Alright! Let’s do this!” He shouts to himself, and grins stupidly when he rushes over. Scott runs around the corner leaps onto the hood of a car and launches himself onto an android.

 

He’s able to squeeze through a small hole and has to be careful not to get electrocuted from the already-damaged internal wiring of the unit. But he’s able to slow it down.

 

Scotts about to bail, when the unit he’s in is suddenly slammed into. _Hard._ It falls back with a clang to the ground, tempered only by whatever synthetic material covering it had left after a few rounds with the Avengers plus two.

 

He grumbles to himself and quickly scrambles out before the unit’s smashed into again and he’s less lucky in surviving it.

 

Once out, he idly kicks a rock (piece of gravel) before looking up. So it was the Devil-Man in Red that jumped on his unit. Scott looks to the side and sucks in a breath. Daredevil is currently leaping onto the back of another unit, and once he’s jammed… something… into it’s exposed shoulder it shorts out and then crumples to the ground.

 

Regardless of it being down-and-out, the Devil is beating the shit out of it with… clubs?

 

Anyways, he’s obviously got some anger-issues (or robot issues? Scott really doesn’t know much about the guy other than that he’s an uber-cranky alpha), and he doesn’t seem to be paying much attention to the android that’s slowly crawling (legless) towards him –

 

Anyways, Scott’s hastily pressing the button and –

 

He’s not changing back.

 

Fuck.

 

Scott starts to panic when the android’s arm slowly and mechanically transforms and he shouts.

 

“DAREDEVIL! DUDE!! LIKE, _MOVE!!!”_

  
The man freezes, and Scott groans, “IT’S GUNNA SHOOT YOU, FUCKING _DIVE!!!_ ”

 

The next two seconds are _terrifying_. There’s the second after he shouts, that the man tilts his head, and then the next he’s throwing himself to the side just as the thing’s gun goes off.

 

 _Then_ , the alpha in red gets to his feet and then _jumps_ onto the back of the half-bot that almost off-ed him.

 

Fuck.

 

‘Daredevil’ is right.

 

Good name for the guy, because the alpha is _clearly_ insane, and Scott has an uncanny feeling he didn’t personally choose it the name, either.

 

But _definitely_ embraced it.

 

Anyways, he sighs in relief before he freezes mid-step.

 

He doesn’t have a com.

 

The man has _got_ to be about thirty feet away.

 

People can’t _hear_ anything he says, and if they _can_ , it’s when it is super quiet, in an ambient room, with him being up on their shoulder or ear.

 

That’s…

 

Kinda interesting, actually. He’s wondered what the guy’s ‘deal’ was.

 

Scott doesn’t call out to the man this time, when he turns and runs towards the direction Hawkeye and Falcon were heading earlier.

 

He curses and kicks the ground before he starts desperately fumbling with his suit, because he totally doesn’t want to try and walk the gazillion ant-miles from here to the Tower.

 

Thankfully, it only takes a few more seconds and then he’s standing alone amongst the destruction. Sighing, he jogs in the general direction that the others went, and after three blocks, all he has to do is follow the sounds of Stark and the Captain bickering.

 

Seriously. The guys just need to bone each other already.

 

Not _his_ words. Natasha’s, actually.

 

The few Avengers that showed are already dispersing, and Scott’s about to call out when he sees the Daredevil step away for a moment and pull out… that’s one of the com pieces? He had one? And… wasn’t using it…

 

Interesting.

 

Scott choses to stay back and stay silent, for once, and observes.

 

Daredevil declines to join them for lunch, and then jogs off into the night.

 

Taking off his helmet, he fumbles and removes his own malfunctioning communicator and frowns. Then he looks up and watches as everyone has dispersed, probably going off to do their own thing. It wasn’t a _huge_ fiasco, and only needed Falcon, Steve, Tony, Hawkeye and apparently, Daredevil.

 

Apparently they didn’t need him, because it seems they all forgot he was even _here_.

 

And Sam must have gone ahead, because he wasn’t there.

 

Well. Guess if you don’t shout loud enough, you really are invisible.

 

The omega tries to not let it get to him, but he can’t help it. So he’ll let himself mope for a little bit before he returns to the Tower. He needs Tony to look at his suit, because it really shouldn’t be malfunctioning like that. Hank would be the better choice, but he’ll be unavailable for at least the next two-ish weeks (for whatever reason) – so Stark it is.

 

Hm. He could always vindicate himself by giving Tony shit about his obvious boner for the Captain – you know, as childish payback for forgetting about him.

 

He’ll completely ignore Sam, because obviously the guy doesn’t want to see him anyways. The thought hurts, but he’ll get over it.

 

Scott’s used to bouncing back.

 

What he _really_ wants to do right now, though, is find out more on this _Daredevil_ guy.

 

Hopefully they’ll get to fight with him again, because the guy is super-scary, but Scott’s always been too curious for his own good.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam can’t help but to notice that once he arrived back to the Tower, a certain annoying brunette omega was missing.

 

And no. He’s not talking about Tony.

 

But he’s annoying too.

 

Tic-Tac hadn’t met up with the others after they put down the androids, according to Steve. They told him they had assumed that he was with Sam, because the omega practically follows him like a lovesick puppy.

 

They aren’t entirely _wrong_.

 

He had needed to quickly repair one of his wings, and he had a large gash on his arm. Since everyone else had things under control, he decided to head back to the Tower to let them rendezvous. So he checked out with the Cap and then shut off his com.

 

Apparently, he should have been paying better attention. Steve’s looking concerned and he must look a little unsettled, because his bro lays a heavy hand on his shoulder and shakes him.

 

“Don’t worry, Sam. We’ll find him.”

 

“Aw! You were worried about me!” A cheery voice calls from the elevator as the doors open, and Sam feels the regret already. That grin makes him want to run, it makes him so uncomfortable.

 

Wilson catches the ‘knowing’ smile on his alpha’s face (though he doesn’t really know what there is to know) before he turns away to greet the master thief. “Scott! Where were you?”

 

His tone is all noble and friendly, but the beta _knows better_.

 

If his alpha best friend doesn’t try to subtly tease him, he’ll try to corner Sam about whatever it is, later.

 

“Well… got stuck in a downed bot, then my suit wouldn’t un-shrink – oh! And my com went out before that so… yea.” The man reports sheepishly, and scratches the back of his neck.

 

That’s not what he expected to hear, and he blurts out his concern before he can stop it.

“What do you mean your suit wouldn’t ‘un-shrink’?” He immediately curses himself, because it probably means _exactly_ as he said – but the thought of the man being stuck in the suit and the size of an _ant_ is a _little_ unnerving.

Steve must think so too, because his teasing smile is gone and there’s a furrow of concern on his brow.

“Your suit malfunctioned?”

Scott looks a little startled, but then nods his head vigorously. “Yea, just for a little bit, though. I think it happened when I got tossed into a wall. Because my com stopped working after that… is… uh… Tony around? I thought maybe he can check it out?”

“Certainly, Lang. I’ll take you to him.”

“Awesome! Thanks!” The brunette omega theif cheerily follows the Captain and then launches excitedly into a story about how he took out a bot or something in the fight.

The omega doesn’t look back at Sam _once_.

It’s cool. Not like it bothered him. At all.

Nope.


	2. Chapter 2

Daredevil hides out until dusk before changing out of the suit and heading back to his apartment, where he sheds the persona before getting in the shower to wash off as much evidence of the fight as he can.

It was unusual for him to go out any earlier than ten p.m., but Matt was in the area and had offered his help. Foggy had strode up to him, snorting in disapproval before giving Matt a snarky comment along the lines of ‘at least it’ll improve your image’ before thrusting a backpack into his chest, the Daredevil suit stuffed inside.

Matt didn’t get another word in edge-wise before Foggy turns on his heel and walks away. His friend was tense and he was obviously _not_ happy that Matt was fighting alongside the Avengers.

He hadn’t asked Foggy to bring him the suit, which means the _Avengers_ must have contacted Foggy, asking for Daredevil.

Matt is panicking again, until he hears Foggy mutter under his breath to him from two blocks away.

_“I’m not that mad, dork. Just be smart, and be careful.”_

He was able to breathe a little easier after that, and then goes to put on the suit and jump into the fray.

Now as Matt lingers under the spray, he gingerly runs his fingers over his face as he feels for any cuts, marks, or bruises, only to find none. He takes a deep breath through his nose and smells the lingering scents of his breakfast that morning, his ‘unscented’ laundry soap, and…

_Foggy._

So… Foggy had come _here_ to get Matt’s suit. _Not_ the one at the office, then.

He wonders if Foggy even knows that he keeps an extra suit at the office; if not, Matt should tell him the first chance he gets.

Matt honestly never thought that Foggy would forgive him.

The reckless alpha had _seriously_ screwed up. He had lied to his best friend (his only friend) about his senses, the Devil…

Then Foggy finds him bleeding out on the floor of his apartment, and Matt had lost any chance he had to come clean on his own.

Foggy sat on the coffee table by the couch watching him, and as soon as Matt opened his sightless eyes, the first thing he hears is his best friend’s voice, thick with emotion, ask the injured alpha if he was ever going to tell him about any of ‘it’.

When Matt stammers useless apologies and excuses, they argue, and the beta was shaking and Matt wanted to shut his own mouth because he was making things worse.

Then he tries to defend himself by telling Foggy that he wouldn’t have told Matt.

He regreted it a second later, because as soon as he says it aloud, he knows he’s completely wrong.

And the beta told him so… then Matt started shaking, because at that moment, he couldn’t run anymore, and the silence from the beta was so thick, that it was nearly chocking Matt.

So Matt carefully asked if he ‘wants to know how’.

Then Foggy tells him to _shut the hell up._ That he already knew about Matt’s senses, and that Matt had ‘anger issues’.

_“You told me about the Devil before you even became him, Matt. I already knew.”_

The beta had known before that night, that Matt was _The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen_.

He was just waiting for Matt to come clean.

Matt had almost accused Foggy of lying, because he said he had known about his senses (to an extent) for a few years. He already knew that Matt was different, that Matt was _special_. Foggy thought it was _neat_ , and he kept Matt’s secret; even from the alpha himself.

Foggy was _not_ lying, and Matt knows that the beta had stopped lying to him years ago. Even about the little things – and when he’d _try_ , all that the alpha had to do was look in his general direction, and then the beta would reluctantly mutter out the truth (like how his lunch had disappeared from the fridge).

But learning that Foggy had known for _years_ about what, at the time, was his biggest secret, and that Foggy had stayed with Matt. He didn’t call Matt a freak, or report him to whoever.

No. Foggy protected and _forgave him_.

He forgave the alpha every day Matt chose not to tell him. All the times Foggy _knew_ that Matt was lying, when he’d accidently do something a _normal_ blind man shouldn’t be able to do, and would make up a story or an excuse or – a lie… even fake an illness or distract Foggy with a lingering touch that sent his heartbeat racing. Anything to cover it up.

Anything to avoid telling Foggy…

… And Foggy had already known.

Before he found out that Matt was _The Devil_ , Foggy had worried about Matt (he left a lot of voicemails, at first) because Foggy said he sensed that something was wrong.

He told Matt that he saw how Matt seemed to fade, and then when Matt started to avoid him and ignore his calls… the beta hadn’t known what he’d done wrong.

Then he figured out that Matt was _The Devil_.

Foggy had known it was Matt on the night Hell’s Kitchen went up in flames, and the alpha didn’t come to see him in the hospital when he was hurting – still one of Matt’s biggest regrets, especially when he remembers what the beta had said.

_“I already knew you could take care of yourself. I knew you would have heard or smelled the bombs and would be okay… so it had to be you, Matt… It **had**_ _to be. The mask with no eye-holes, your abilities,” Foggy hiccups, “that **had** to be the reason you didn’t come see me… because you **couldn’t**. It was the only thing that could keep you from…” The beta started to dissolve into sobs, he sucked in a breath, and shook his head, ignoring Matt’s chanting of his name, because seeing his Foggy breaking down like this, was eating the alpha up inside, because he couldn’t comfort his friend. “… but when you didn’t **tell me** , after **all that** … I… I started to **doubt** myself, Matty…” He laughs self-deprecatingly, and Matt wants to hold him and tell Foggy to **stop**. That Foggy is Matt’s **everything**._

_But instead he chokes on his sobs and he can’t breath. All he can do is listen to Foggy hate **himself**._

_“I… I thought… th-that I was **wrong**. Not that you weren’t the Devil, I knew that before the **Mask**.” He spits out the word like poison, and Matt lets out a watery sob – and Foggy is still crying._

_“But that I was wrong about you loving me, or even caring about me at all.”_

Foggy had sounded so _defeated_ , and Matt was too shocked to do or say anything.

He didn’t unfreeze until the alpha sensed Foggy starting to walk out the door.

Matt doesn’t remember the rest of the night after moment, although he vaguely remembers hysterically calling Foggy’s name, _begging_ him not to leave. That he was sorry and Foggy _couldn’t leave him_.

He remembers the fear and panic that gripped his chest before he thrashed on the couch, fighting to _stand_ because he _needed_ to stop Foggy; to do _anything_ to get him to _stay_.

Other than that feeling, Matt recalls Foggy looking broken as he held him down before fixing his bandages and waiting until he fell asleep.

When Matt had woken up a few days later, the beta was perched at the end of his bed with his back to him and as far away from Matt’s reach as he could get, when he tells the alpha that he needs time to think.

Time away from Matt.

_“That shouldn’t be too hard for you, right? You were avoiding me anyways.”_

Foggy’s voice wasn’t cold. It wasn’t spiteful. It wasn’t angry. It wasn’t even _sad_.

It was hollow and tired.

Beaten.

And Matt did that to him.

So the alpha will do everything to make it up to him, because two months ago Matt had returned to his apartment after a patrol to Foggy anxiously waiting for him on his couch. The beta had told him he didn’t want Matt out of his life, but that they can move past this.

It went unspoken, that the beta wants to be able to _trust_ Matt again.

He startles at the sound of a knock on the door of his apartment, and he rushes to shut off the water.

“…Matt?”

The alpha, uncharacteristically clumsy, nearly trips getting out of the shower and drying himself quickly before leaving the bathroom to throw on a pair of –

His alpha senses pick up distress, and he doesn’t even think about getting dressed first, or calling out to his friend to tell him he’s alright – his instincts tell him to go straight to his distressed ma- _friend_ , and make sure they’re okay.

Matt throws the door open, and he knows his grin must seem manic, because Foggy startles and makes a strangled noise. His heartbeat picks up and trips, and Matt moves aside to let the beta in.

“I’m fine! I was just in the shower.”

“Y-yea… I got that…” The beta swallows and Matt sense him blush slightly before he scoffs, “I’ll let you put clothes on while I pop in the movie? I brought popcorn and licorice.”

He sniffs and scents the air, always taking in Foggy’s scent like a druggie with a fix – and always disguising it with –

“Ah. You got the good kind.” Matt smiles warmly, because Foggy is the best beta anyone can have _ever_.

Foggy snorts derisively, and brushes past him as he strides confidently into the room and over to Matt’s laptop to set up their movie, “Duh, Matt.”

The alpha smirks as he closes and locks the door before making his way to his room to change. Matt could smell the scent of Foggy’s light, laundry detergent, his green-apple shampoo, and the overall comforting scent that meant his best friend had curled up for a nap before taking a taxi to Matt’s apartment.

So the alpha pulls on his favorite pair of sweats and his softest t-shirt, before walking back into the open space of his apartment and listens to Foggy curse and mumble at Matt’s laptop. He never did like how the screen-reader on his laptop worked, but Matt likes listening to Foggy fight with it, because the beta’s pretty cute when he’s mad (as long as it’s not at _Matt_ ).

He stands a bit away from the beta on the floor, and smiles in amusement, and it only widens a little when Foggy growls.

“Matt. Get your ass over here and fix this. I hate your laptop, and it hates me, and it will be thrown out your window, and you won’t be able to ninja-save it before the blasted thing lands in the dumpster.” Foggy snarks irritably at him, and the bit of nervous tension in his chest eases just a bit with the familiarity in his tone.

That startles a laugh out of him and he hurries over to the couch to save his laptop.

Things still aren’t completely okay between them, and they are still walking on eggshells around each other… but Matt’s hoping things will turn around soon.

 

* * *

 

When Steve walks into his lab with an adorable omega male, Tony wants to throw his wrench at him.

There is no reason to, because Steve is _not his_. But something in Tony’s mind rebels at the thought of the American Hero with this… this…

“Woah! This is all so _cool!_ ” The omega gasps, “I can’t believe I’m in Stark’s private _lab!_ This is where the _Iron Man_ suits are made!”

…this _fanboy_.

When Tony walks closer to them, not having been noticed by the other omega yet (though he’s eyeing the guy carefully, because he’s a little too close to his things for Tony to be comfortable), he looks up at Steve who is grinning his stupid, ‘All-American Boy’ smile in his direction and he finds himself not knowing how to react.

“Tony, this is Ant-Man.” Steve cheerily offers, and at the mention of his… ‘hero-name’, he’s guessing (so lame. Iron Man is _much_ cooler), the slightly taller (and _younger_ , curse him) omega is turning back around and shaking his greasy hand enthusiastically.

“Scott. Scott Lang. Wow, it’s totally awesome to meet you, Mr. Stark. Big fan of the genius and the suit and your totally _awesome_ hair.”

… Okay.

Maybe the kid’s not _that_ bad.

“I’m a big fan of me, too.” Tony shoots back with an expressionless face, but the other omega just grins wider at him. “So I take it that’s your tiny-warrior costume?” He takes a step back and gestures flippantly at the curled up suit and helmet tucked under the man’s arm.

“Oh! Oh, yes! I need a little help in repairing it, actually. Mostly just need to borrow some tools? Is that okay? Hank’ll kill me if I ask for help without tryin’ to check it out first. But if I can’t fix it, maybe you and Banner can check it out?” His voice gets a little high, and it’s obvious he’s nervous as well as excited. Curse Steve and his new friends for making Tony turn into a ball of mush, because he wants to be mean and chew out this omega… but he’s too cute, and Tony hates it.

Instead, Tony keeps his insults and snarking to a minimum, and then after shooing the energetic omega man out of his lab, Steve barks out a laugh as soon as the doors are shut.

Probably at the look on his face right now, which he knows is probably coming across as petulant or pouty, because he’s ruffled and he will never admit it but he can’t seem to keep anything away from their stupid alpha leader.

“He’s something, isn’t he? Obviously happy to be here.”

There’s a smile and a hint of fond amusement in Steve’s voice, and Tony’s stomach drops to the floor when he sees a little twinkle in his blue eyes and…

Emotions are stupid and so are hormones, and Tony curses his own biology and his suppressants and his age and his stupid hollowed-out chest and the poison that taints his scent and he needs to get Steve out now.

“Oh yea. He’s adorable. Cute.” Tony turns away from Steve and waves his hand dismissively so he doesn’t have to look at that pouty lower lip and his shiny baby-blues or his enormous, muscly arms that he kinda wants to fall into.

Omegas weren’t possessive by nature.

But then Tony is a shitty omega.

“Tony…”

Nope. Nope. Nope.

Not that voice.

That’s the voice, which means he wants to talk about something and it’s usually something Tony does _not_ want to hear, especially because it’s probably a thinly veiled rejection, or some useless and baseless ‘reassurance.’

Tony needs to abort this conversation before it starts.

“Gotta get back to the suit, bots screwed up a repulsor. Will probably be here all night. Tomorrow too. Gotta fix lots of things. Lots of work.” Tony doesn’t even feel the words form as the tumble out of his mouth like word-vomit. Huh. Maybe that’s an omega-thing. He hears the alpha suck in a sharp breath like he’s about to put on his ‘stern voice’ and ask him to ‘be reasonable’ or something else stupid or patronizing or _whatever._

“JARVIS? Music please.”

Tony can’t hear the alpha leave, and he shoves a mask back on his face so all he smells is oil and metal and not the lingering scent of an alpha he’ll never deserve.

 

* * *

 

 

“Dude… what’s up with you? Did the two geeks turn your brain inside-out with all their science-y talk?” Sam laughs good-naturedly and turns a page in his book where he lounges on the couch.

Steve represses the urge to roll his eyes, and he’d toss back a friendly barb but he feels unsettled since leaving Tony’s lab. So he just purses his lips and makes his way into the kitchen.

“Okay man,” The alpha can hear Sam close his book as he stands up and walks over to him, “what’s goin’ on? Did Stark piss you off?” Steve looks over his shoulder and gives Sam a look before turning back to the fridge and shaking his head.

“No…”

And Steve doesn’t have anything else to add, and that’s probably telling enough.

“So it’s about Tony. But he didn’t manage to piss you off?” Steve doesn’t know why the beta sounds both surprised and amused. “What, did you piss _him_ off?”

Steve furrows his brow and digs through the fridge for a beer. It’s actually one of the ones that Tony had made for him for special occasions so he can at least get tipsy with the other Avengers (he’s tried Thor’s Asgardian ale before and that was just _too_ much). The alpha leader pulls it out and looks at the special label on it and smiles a little. When he hears a scoff from behind him, he uncharacteristically startles.

“Well. It’s something to do with Tony, unless you always stare woobily at beer.”

Steve closes the fridge and tosses one of the other beers to Sam and scowls at him. He’s about to retort when Sam just sighs and cracks open his own beer.

“Look man. Can’t help ya if you don’t talk.”

They are both silent for a moment as they sip their beer. Steve tries to gather his thoughts as his beta waits patiently.

“I think I…” Steve scrunches up his face when he can’t find the words. Probably because he doesn’t really _know_ what happened. It’s mostly a feeling. Intuition. Something went wrong (again), and he upset Tony.

“I think I upset Tony.”

There. It’s out there.

He looks up from where his fingers are peeling at the label on his bottle and sees that Sam is unimpressed.

“I’m guessing you aren’t really sure how? That’s not really surprising, dude.”

Steve feels a bit insulted.

“How is that ‘not surprising’?” It’s not so much a question as it is a demand. He doesn’t want to be insulted or teased. Steve just… every time he feels he’s finally got closer to Tony, suddenly something happens and sets him back and ruins any progress he had made. It’s frustrating, because he kind of adores the older man.

“It’s cuz – ” Sam is cut off by a purple and black blur dropping down from the ceiling.

They are so used to it by now, that they hardly flinch anymore, and Hawkeye almost looks disappointed before he turns his back to them to pull out a bag of his Doritos _._

“Dude. You need to stop eavesdropping.” Sam pauses for a second, “And _dropping_ outta nowhere.”

Clint snorts derisively.

“What do you want, Clint.” Steve sighs exasperated. Hawkeye usually has something he wants to say or add to a conversation when he does this. The guy’s all about his entrances, even more than Tony.

“I got what I want.” The beta waves his bag of Doritos and gives Steve a ‘look’ as he shoves a handful of chips in his mouth before walking out of the kitchen area and tips over the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> So there was a crack!meme I found where they mentioned how it would be funny if Scott screwed with Matt because he could hear him, but couldn't 'see' him.
> 
> This is what happens months later, when it comes back to my mind and I'm suffering writer's block on my other stories...
> 
> Oh! And PLEASE, please tell me if I did Scott okay. I've only seen clips and what was in the Captain America movie - never saw Ant-Man completely. Also, I tried to do a kinda grumpy Sam Wilson. 
> 
> And I KNOW it's a little unorthodox to pair omegas and betas and alphas and betas but... I just think it can work, and I'd like to explore it. SO... yea.


End file.
